Clone Wars: A Clone Troopers Life
by SergioRoure
Summary: Venture into CT 9021s life as the Clone War progresses. (Bear in mind english is not my native language and I am actually not trying very hard to make it lore friendly. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!)


1

 **Kamino, approximately 130 days after the Battle**

 **of Geonosis**

The day was finally here. CR 9021 was finally going to get assigned to a Battalion. He had graduated top of his class on Strategy and weapon training, however he had to improve under stressful situations. Every time he was put under stress, he folded. He couldn't help it, 9021 was born that way. The Recruit was also really nervous, but it mostly faded away after getting to know most of his brothers. Most training sessions he was the only one to not get shot, mainly because of his quick thinking and great Strategy. However, when he was shot, it was because of his rushing and false sense of security. CR 9021 was not a very consistent Trooper, on simulations he may have been able to outperform everyone by a click, or not perform at all. He knows this, he knows he needs to become more consistent, if he wants to have a chance at surviving this war. The thought of dying made him feel uneasy, not really comfortable with himself. He really did not want to die, while most of his brothers were willing to sacrifice themselves for the Republic. However, 9021's case was different. He felt nothing towards the Republic. He was willing to fight for them, but only to survive, not just for the Republic to endure. Did he want to run away and start a new life? No. He wanted to fight, after all that is what he had been training for. All of this training to just jump out of the ship when things get interesting? He didn't want to do that. He had thought about it, but has never seen it as a viable option. The Republic is very strict with the deserters and the punishment for them is jail, and maybe even execution. He didn't want to go out that way. If he was to go out, he was to go out the way he wanted, but right now, he was sitting on his bed, thinking about everything he was about to go through. He was staring at one of the walls in the bunks. The wall was white, but had a few black spots on it. He called them thinking spots, every time he wanted to go into a deep thought, he looked at those specific points. He even got in a fight with a Janitor when he tried to clean them. Somehow, those spots had gained respect from the Recruit. But he knew that this was the last time he would ever see them, since he was going to get stationed in another planet, or hopefully on a starship. He was snapped out of his thinking by 9034, a fellow Recruit. He had a strong bond with him. 9034 was the opposite of him. Not a very quick thinker, and a really bad strategist, but he was an excellent fighter and most importantly, he had nerves of steel. 9021 thought this was why they got along so easily. What one did not have, the other possessed. "You and those damned black spots" 9034 said. "I will never understand what brought you to loving them so much" he added. He had not put on his helmet yet, you could see his 'perfect' hair. He was obsessed with his hair, every time after taking off his helmet he had to rearrange it to look good. Therefore, you could understand his hatred towards helmets. "The day you stop obsessing with that hair of yours, you may understand my love for these thinking spots" 9021 said jokingly. 9034 was probably one of the few brothers he talked to on a personal basis. So many years training together had made them trust each other. 9021 thought 9034 was the only one who understood him fully, and vice versa. "You see, mine will stick with me forever, however, your 'thinking' spots will disappear once we get assigned to a Squad" 9034 said. Of course, he meant no harm by it, and 9021 knew that. "Who knows, maybe your hair gets burnt because you decided to not wear a helmet" 9021 replied. They could make fun of each other's pet peeves, but time was not on their side, since they had only 30 minutes more until they were going to be assigned to a Squad. "We better get going" said 9034 "We don't want to be late to our first important meeting." he said while putting on his helmet. "Careful, you don't want to ruin your hair." joked 9021. "Ha ha ha" replied 9034. 9021 then stood up and stretched his arms, before getting his bag and following 9034 through the automatic door, which needed to be fixed as soon as possible. Every time it opened it made a screech sound, as if it was about to die and sometimes it got stuck halfway through. As they left the bunks, 9021 began feeling a bit sad. He didn't know why, but he knew that that might be the last time he saw all of those things. The door, the thinking spots. Things that had been a part of him the last 9 years of his life.

"You think we could make it to ARC Troopers, 9021?" 9034 asked.

"I don't know, what if we get some experience on the battlefield first?" 9021 said, with a little grin on his face.

"I'll have you know, many troopers are made ARCs before they even get deployed to a planet" 9034 responded. "Maybe we could become one of those Troopers."

"Look at you, not even a Trooper yet and already thinking about becoming an ARC. I admire your ambition, you know? It makes me feel good around you." 9021 asserted.

"Well, one of us has to be ambitious. How else am I supposed to take care of you in combat?"

"Well, if you take care of me as good as you treat your hair, I might even die of old age." 9021 jokingly declared.

9034 laughed, you could hear his laughter echo all over the aisle. "Now tell me, what Battalion do you think we will be assigned to?"

"To be honest, I don't care in which Battalion I get placed in."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"There is no Battalion that has your special attention? One that you have heard about over and over and over again?"

"Well, I know which one you want."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. Pretty easy to figure out."

"Come on then, surprise me."

"The 212th. Ever since you heard of the actions of General Obi-Wan in combat, you have been secretly wanting to join that Battalion."

"Color me surprised," 9034 said "has it been this obvious all this time?"

"A little. Your diary has also played a big role in finding out."

"My diary?! How'd you find out?"

"Interesting."

"What?"

"You do keep a diary. I knew it!"

"Sometimes I really, really despise you."

"I know."

They reached the Hangar. You could see a LAAT type Gunship landing as they approached the line of recruits already formed up. They saluted the General in charge of Training at that moment, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and formed up with the rest of the recruits. Shaak Ti then commenced her speech.

"Today is your graduation. From here, you ship out to fight against the separatists and restore peace to the Republic. Congratulations. You are no longer recruits. You are troopers. May the force be with you all. Please report to Commander Blitz for your assignment to a Battalion."

Commander Blitz was just standing next to the recently landed LAAT Gunship, greeting the just arrived Clone Captain Rex and ARF Commander Trauma. Blitz did not have his helmet on, and you could see he was surprised by the visit. Nonetheless, the 2 recruits moved on and formed up in his Squad, Echo Squad, consisting of 3 other Troopers; CT 6732, nicknamed Zed, CT 9987, nicknamed DroidBait and CT 8888, simply named Eights, and them. 9021 was not really fond of them, he trusted them in the battlefield but he never really spent time with them, he only liked 9034s presence near him. "There you are." Zed exclaimed, tapping 9021 on the shoulder lightly. "We were worried you would be late to our Battalion assignment." 9021 wanted to answer back, but was cut short by Commander Blitz before he could even start the sentence. "And here we have Echo Squad. They have been outstanding on their recent simulations, beating the Citadel in great times, almost even ARC Trooper time. They have been outperforming everyone on this training batch, maybe they would be good use for your Legion, Captain Rex."

"Every single Trooper that is willing to fight and die for the Republic is welcome on the 501st, Commander Blitz."

"No need to trouble him with more Troopers, Blitz. I will personally take these Troopers into my ARF Squad. If they are as good as you say, they will be of much help on our reconnaissance missions. I will see to their ARF training immediately." Trauma added.

"With all due respect Commander, aren't they still a bit too shiny to be ARFs?" Rex asked.

"They may be shinies, but they got the heart where they should, Captain."

"Very well sir." Rex said.

"Now leave us be. We have some training to do."

"You're not going to stay to evaluate the other graduates, Trauma?" Blitz asked.

"I have gotten what I came here for, Blitz. Besides, I am certain Captain Rex is a better evaluator than myself."

"Alright, Commander Trauma. Echo Squad! This is your new Commanding Officer, Commander Trauma. He sees you fit to be ARF Troopers, therefore congratulations. Me and Rex will leave now, best of luck in this war and let's get these clankers!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Echo Squad said in unison, saluting the Commander as he left to evaluate the other Squads.

"At ease soldiers, I believe I need no introduction, however, I would like for you to introduce yourselves to me, and tell me at what you do excel. We'll go from left to right."

"CT 6732, also known as Zed sir. My strong suit is explosives sir."

"CT 8888, also known as Eights sir. My strong suit is vehicles sir."

"CT 9987, known as DroidBait sir. My strong suit is hand to hand combat sir."

"CT 9034 sir. My strong suit is heavy weaponry sir."

"Hm. Interesting, no nickname?" Trauma asked.

"No sir, nor I nor 9021 have a nickname."

"You'll get one soon, I promise. Last one please."

"CT 9021 sir. My strong suit is strategy sir."

"Oh, a strategist among troopers. Very interesting indeed."

"With all due respect sir, all of us have been taught in the field of strategy by our officers." 9021 exclaimed.

"Yet you still had the best grade on it, even better than some notable leaders, for example me, Blitz and Cody. I think you have a lot of potential. Alright Troopers listen up! We will start training tomorrow at 0600. You do not want to be late. Dismissed for today. "

"Sir, yes sir." Echo Squad said, as they broke formation and wandered off into the barracks. The Hangar was still full of Troopers being evaluated by both Captain Rex and Commander Blitz, yet it did not seem like Trauma wanted to evaluate, he was just standing there, contemplating the many clones that were about to be fighting for the Republic. Trauma noticed 9021 and 9034 were still on the hangar, but the other part of Echo Squad was not. He looked to them as if he was to say something, but then proceeded to walk towards Shaak Ti.

-6-


End file.
